Besa, succiona, muerde
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Todos sabemos que hay besos y BESOS. Y él supo mientras correspondía acaloradamente a ese beso que nunca encontraría a nadie que besara como él, y que ya no podría seguir viviendo sin esos besos. SLASH Albus/Scorpius


**Aviso: **Slash, yaoi, hombre/hombre, si no te gusta simplemente no leas.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, si fueran mios Harry no se hubiera casado con Ginny sino con Draco y Severus seguiria vivo. Todo es de JK.

Dedicado especialmente a todas aquella personas que besan bien XD porque todos sabemos que hay besos y _besos_.

**Besa, succiona, muerde**

Mi mirada estaba fija en sus labios, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera unirlos con los míos, estaba ansioso, lleno de deseo, expectante al saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Él se acercó a mi con deliberada lentitud, y yo tuve que contener las ganas de sujetar con fuerza su camisa y atraerlo hasta mi, en lugar de eso me pasé la lengua por los labios y me incliné un poco hacia delante intentando adelantar el esperado momento. Y entonces sucedió por fin, sus labios, tan suaves como había imaginado, se posaron sobre los míos, su aliento era cálido y sabia un poco a alcohol, no me ande con rodeos, no quería perder el tiempo con suaves e inocentes besos, quería devorarlo, quería probar su sabor, quería su lengua adentrándose en mi boca... así que abrí la boca y besé y chupe sus labios en una clara invitación a que él los abriera y profundizara el beso, él no dudo un instante en aceptar la invitación, sus labios se abrieron y su lengua por fin entró en contacto con la mía, sus besos no eran suaves y delicados como los que me habían dado anteriormente, no, eran rudos y apasionados, su lengua se adentraba en mi boca como si quisiera adueñarse de ella, yo enroscaba mi lengua con la suya deseando atraerla más, que se adentrara más, succionandola como si quisiera devorarla, jugueteábamos sin parar moviendo nuestras bocas de un lado al otro pero sin llegar a separarnos un solo instante, besaba, lamia, chupaba, mordía, engullía... El calor se extendía por mi cuerpo mientras una indescriptible sensación de placer me recorría, eso no era solo un beso, eso era la esencia misma del sexo... deseaba acercarlo más a mi, pegarlo a mi pecho, sujetar su nuca mientras nos besábamos, recorrer su pecho con mis manos, escabullirme bajo su camisa, rozar su cálida piel, y todo ello sin apartar un instante sus labios de los míos, sin dejar de devorarnos las bocas como si fuéramos fieras hambrientas... sin embargo no hice nada de eso, me limité a mantener mis manos en mis costados mientras seguía con el interminable beso. Sentí como él empezaba a separarse, pero yo atrapé su lengua con la mía impidiéndole abandonar mi boca, no quería que terminara, no aun, era pronto y no necesitaba respirar ¿quien demonios necesitaría respirar pudiendo seguir sintiendo esos labios sobre los suyos? Él siguió besándome un poco más, dejándome disfrutar de la calidez de su aliento, de la humedad de su saliva, de la rudeza de sus dientes... y finalmente se alejó de mi, dejándome con una infinita sensación de perdida, quería más, quería volver a besarle una y otra y otra vez hasta saciarme por completo, lo cual no estaba seguro de que pudiera llegar a su ceder.

- Y... ¿que me dices? - Su hermosa voz llegó a mis oídos consiguiendo devolverme a la realidad. Fijé mi mirada en él que me observaba con sus hermosos ojos grises y una divertida sonrisa en sus labios... esos labios que segundos antes me estaban besando, esos labios que ahora estaban rojos e hinchados... mas apetitosos que nunca. - ¿Crees ahora que beso bien?

¿Besar bien? Aun sentía mis labios hormiguear, y podía sentir sus dientes, prueba de que no había tenido delicadeza ninguna conmigo, pero ¿quien desea delicadeza si puede tener pasión? Sabia que mis labios debían tener el mismo aspecto que los suyos, rojos e hinchados, el aspecto que tienen unos labios que han sido besados con intensa pasión.

- No estoy muy seguro. - Mentí, mentí descaradamente... y mi voz ligeramente ronca por el deseo debería haber sido prueba suficiente que lo mucho que estaba mintiendo. - Tal vez debería volver a probar... para asegurarme...

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba de nuevo sobre mi, besando, mordiendo succionando... y mientras correspondía acaloradamente a ese beso supe que nunca encontraría a nadie que besara como él, y que yo ya no podría seguir viviendo sin esos besos. Y entonces lo supe, supe que solo quedaba una solución, tenia que convencer a Scorpius para que siguiera besándome así durante toda nuestra vida.


End file.
